bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yasashii Sora
Zanpaktou Suggestions Hey anyone on BFF I'm sorta lost lol.I was just wondering if anyone could give me some help or a helpful suggestion on Yasashii Zanpaktou K. Thanks --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *Well how about a melee type haven't seen too many of those as of late.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I know right lol me too but I just feel that wouldn't fit him cause like his personality and squad. I was acutally having idea about a Zanpaktou like TOshiro Hitsugaya's because its the 10th Squad but I hate making element based Zanpaktou's. Any other ideas pal... --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well then I came up with this one while I was drinking for my 21th bday last month. How about a Zanpakuto type that requires him to drink beer, wine etc to use poison like abilities on his victim. Like he has to taste if the poison would be harmful, harmless, or deadly. But he would know just by tasting it and nothing would happened to him. Its shape would be of a gourd on one of his wrists and it shoots out the poison beer, wine etc. And I have a name. Gourd of Deadly Drunken Dreams.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeahhhhh Iike that alot. With your permission I would like to use that please. Thanks man. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh and btw happy bday.... guess I'm a little late lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 03:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I came up with it while completely gone and I remembered it. I quess that makes me a devoted fan. And yes of course you can use it.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Expanding Despair's idea Since I only have one idea for a zanpakutō (which I will be using for myself), I will just expand Despair's idea. Yasashii's zanpakutō, named Suiyodōke (すいよどうけ, Japanese for "drunken antics") take the form of a nodaichi. This nodaichi has a golden-coloured blade, along with a round, silver tsuba that has four prongs that spike up. These prongs surround the actual blade, with the handle being a bright cyan colour. *'Shikai:' To relese shikai, Yasashii must speak the word "drink" (ドリンク, dorinku). Once recited, a surge of spiritual energy will erupt from Yasashii's person, which, once cleared, will reveal nothing to have changed to Suiyodōke, but Yasashii's eyes will be blurred, causing him to look intoxicated. :Special Shikai Ability: A quite unorthodox ability, Suiyodōke forces Yasashii to drink alcohol. Once drank, the alcohol will become a deadly toxin and becomes equipped to his blade. If the opponent is slash, pierced, etc., the poison will quickly spread throughout his victims bloodstream, causing them, as well as their abilities, to suffer. Much like any poison, the more the enemies blood circulates, the faster it can completely cover their circulatory system. However, for training purposes, Yasashii has the power to instantly cure the opponent of the toxins by simply jabbing their head with the butt of his zanpakutō The rest you can do on your own, since it's over ninty degress here, and I'm almost dying sitting here trying to think of more abilities. :Very nice idea, Kou. It is a bad thing, or just my thinking, that reading the above idea makes me want to drink a nice cool cider? I'd give you another idea pal, but right now my brain is spent on ideas. Sorry dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : :I just a lot of people call beer, win, etc poison so I thought why not make a zanpakuto that deals with beer, wine etc as a real poison.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC)